peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 February 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-02-17 ; Comments * Sessions *Fluke #1, recorded 18th November 1990, repeat, first broadcast 25 November 1990. (The Peel Sessions) *Top only session, recorded 31st January 1991. (Buzzin’) Tracklisting :(tape cuts in near start of show) *Charlatans: Over Rising (Single: Over Rising) Situation 2 *Too Short: Short But Funky (Radio Remix) (Maxi: Short But Funky) Jive *Dinosaur Jr: How’d You Pin That One On Me (Album: Green Mind) Rhino Records *Fluke: Jig (Peel Session) *Jailcell Recipes: Worn Down (Album: Two Years Of Toothache) First Strike Records *N'Gouma Lokito Et Les Soukouss Stars: Lidia (Album: Leddy) Touré Jim's Records *Curve: No Escape From Heaven (EP: Blindfold EP) Anxious Records :(11:30 News) *Orb: Outlands (Album: The Orb's Adventures Beyond The Ultraworld) WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings *Top: Number One Dominator (Peel Session) *Bongwater: Great Radio (Album: The Power Of Pussy) Shimmy Disc *Colour Man: Preach The Gospel (Album, Comp.: Original Stalag 20) Techniques Records *Thrilled Skinny: Let There Be Shelving (EP: Let There Be Shelving) Hunchback Records *Hardnoise: Mice In The Presence Of The Lion (Part 1) (Maxi: Serve Tea, Then Murder) Music Of Life :(Midnight News) *Sonny Boy Williamson: I Wonder Why (Album, Comp.: Work With Me) Chess *Fluke: Taxi (Peel Session) *Damnable Excite Zombies!: Blood Rain (Flexi EP: Out Of Order Brain) MCR Company :(JP starts a competition to win one of five copys of a 12" Promo Record of KLF 'Make It Rain'. The Question to win: "When Speedie was taken off in the match this afternoon, when he was substituted, who came in on his place?" According to This Page it was Peter Beardsley) *KLF: Make It Rain (Album: White Room) KLF Communications *Shabba Ranks: Dem Bow (Album, Comp.: Reggae House Music Vol. 3) VP Records *Gregory Peck: Poco Man Jam (Album, Comp.: Reggae House Music Vol. 3) VP Records *Scarlet Drops: Sweet Happiness (Single: Sweet Happiness) Harriet Records *Top: Feel Good (Peel Session) *Throwing Muses: Golden Thing (Album: The Real Ramona) 4AD :(12:30 News) :(tape flip) *Papa Wemba ft Bongo Wende: Lubaya (Album: Biloko Ya Moto) Gefraco (title announced "Lebuya") *Fluke: Our Definition Of Jazz (Peel Session) *Cutty Ranks: Tan Guard (Single: Tan Guard) World-A-Music International *Potting Shed: Second Best (Single: Second Best) Mad Cat Records *KLF: Build A Fire (Album: White Room) KLF Communications *Hole: Burn Black (Single: Teenage Whore) City Slang :(01:00 News) *Levellers 5: Sticks (Album: Clatter) Probe Plus *Dawson: From The Loins Of Mr & Mrs Neurosis (Album: Barf Market:You're Ontae Plums) Gruff Wit Records *Top: When The Summer’s Gone (Peel Session) *Gunshot: No Sell Out (Maxi: Crime Story) Vinyl Solution *Fluke: Thumper (Peel Session) *Sanchez: Whip Appeal (Single: Whip Appeal) Mafia And Fluxy *Splintered: Blaspheme (Single: Pigmeat (Remix)) Fourth Dimension Records :(01:30 News) *Midwich Cuckoos: Show Me (Single: Show Me) Big Noise Records *Main Source: Peace Is Not The Word To Play (Album: Breaking Atoms) Wild Pitch Records *Bongwater: What Kind Of Man Reads Playboy (Album: The Power Of Pussy) Shimmy Disc *Jawbox: Impossible Figure (Album: Grippe) Dischord Records *Dub Syndicate with Andy Fairley: Mafia (Album, Comp.: Classic Selection Volume 2) On-U Sound *Cardinals: Shouldn’t I Know (Album, Comp.: History Of Rhythm And Blues) Atlantic *Slint: Nosferatu Man (Album: Spiderland) Touch And Go :(02:00 News, followed by random noise until end of file) File ;Name *John Peel 19910217 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *John Peel 19910217 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 ;Length *01:29:28 *01:34:27 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Server *Mooo Server Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online